Lego Movie 2: Vicky Style (Tough as Nails Alternate Version)
by VickyT36
Summary: An alternate version of the chapter from my lego movie 2: Vicky Style story


**What's up readers, VickyT36 here with this LEGO movie fanfic. This is an alternate version of a chapter from my Lego Movie 2 (Vicky Style) story. Here Sgt. Rexton's character was different. And I decided to show you all who she was originally supposed to be. Enjoy!**

**Tough as Nails (Alternate Version) **

Everyone fell back as the wall collapsed.

"What is going on?" asked Queen Waterva, as she changed into a different form.

Sgt. Rexton stepped forwards and smiled evilly at them.

"Hello, everyone. Hope I didn't miss the big event."

"Darlene?" asked Sweet Mayhem and Queen Watevea together.

"Your Highness, General Mayhem." Sgt. Rexton replied to them.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Queen Watevra.

"Yeah, we told you not to show your face around here again." added Sweet Mayhem.

"What is going on here?" whispered Lucas to Batgirl.

"No idea." she replied.

"What better way to show you my way of doing things was better than to just do it." Sgt. Rexton replied.

"You can't do this." Sweet Mayhem protested.

"But I already am. Soldiers, get them!" Sgt. Rexton commanded.

Several of the soldiers showed up, and restrained the queen and others.

"And you know Your Highness, I've been thinking, the Systar System looks like it's going to need a new ruler. And who better to rule than me?" Sgt. Rexton, taking the crown off Queen Watevra, and putting it on her head.

"Hey!" protested Queen Watevra.

"You're not going to get away with this." Lucas told her.

"(Chuckles), I already have. With the help of my soldiers, including my newest one. You should meet her." Sgt. Rexton told them.

She whistled, and Evangeline stepped into the room.

"Who is this?" wondered Betty.

"What's wrong guys? You don't recognize me?" Evangeline asked them.

When they heard that voice, they couldn't believe their ears.

"Evangeline?" they all asked.

"The one and the same."

"What happened to you?" questioned Unitiger.

"Life happened. Sgt. Rexton's opened my eyes to a whole new world. And now this is the new me." Evangeline told them.

Lucas and the others were conflicted. They remember telling her to change and toughen up, but they didn't like this new Evangeline, she wasn't the girl they knew anymore.

"Take them away." Sgt. Rexton ordered.

Evangeline and some of the others escorted them to the dungeon. The others tried to plead with Evangeline to stop this, but she didn't listen, and saw them locked up behind bars.

As Evangeline turned to leave, Lucas noticed her hair.

"Evangeline, your hair." he gasped.

When the others saw what he was referring to, they were just as shocked as he was.

"I know, it's great isn't it?" Evangeline told him.

"But...but you said you'd never let anyone cut your hair." said Batgirl.

"That was the old me. This is the new me." Evangeline explained.

As she turned to leave, she stopped, and took something out of her pocket.

"And by the way, I don't need this anymore."

She threw her pendant at the cell, and Lucas caught it.

* * *

Everyone couldn't believe what was happening. The Systar System was going to be fully taken over, and the once sweet Evangeline Brickowski, was now a hard core soldier.

"I can't believe this be happening." said Fluffytail.

"You guys know that woman. You said her name was Darlene." Lucas said to Queen Watevra and Sweet Mayhem.

"We do, and we have a small confession to make." Sweet Mayhem replied.

"What?" wondered Batgirl.

"Darlene Rexton used to be a member of my court. But she _actually _wanted to take you citizens from Apocolypseburg prisoner and use mind control devices on you. To control you, and force you to join us." Queen Watevra explained.

"Seriously?" asked Lucas.

"I'm afraid so. We told her that it wasn't a good idea, and not to do it." Sweet Mayhem.

"What happened after that?" wondered Betty.

"She tried to do it anyway, so I banished her. But obviously she's back for revenge."

"And Evangeline's helping her." replied Unitiger sadly.

"I thought you said she was kind and compassionate." Sweet Mayhem told Lucas.

"She is. Or she was." Lucas replied sadly.

Suddenly Evangeline's pendant started to glow.

"Hey what's happening?" asked Betty, when she saw the pendant.

Lucas looked down, and was surprised to see the pendant glowing.

"Wyldstyle." Vitruvia said, as she appeared.

"Vitruvia?" he gasped.

The others were surprised, they thought Vitruvia was gone.

"Listen to me, that headband Evangeline's wearing is controlling her mind. The real Evangeline is still in there, she just needs your help." Vitruvia explained.

Then she vanished back into the pendant.

"She's right." Lucas declared, standing up.

"But how do we get out of here?" asked Betty.

There were two guards posted outside their cell.

"I'll handle this." said Sweet Mayhem.

She went up to the guards, and hid them on the necks. They immediately passed out.

"How'd ye do that?" asked Fluffytail.

"Pressure points." Sweet Mayhem replied.

And they all hurried out to help Evangeline and stop Sgt. Rexton.

* * *

Outside the soldiers were causing havoc in the Systar System, and Sgt. Rexton was enjoying this.

"Now the Systar System is mine. Evangeline."

"Yes, Sgt.?" asked Evangeline, walking up to her.

"As my newest and best recruit, I want you to stand by my side, as I announce myself to the citizens as their new queen."

"Yes, ma'am."

The two went to the space temple in the center of the universe, and she got in front of a video camera.

"Citizens of the Systar System. Queen Watevra will no longer be your ruler. I Sgt. Darlene Rexton will be your queen from now on." she announced on screens throughout the universe. Lucas and the others managed to find where Evangeline was.

"We've gotta get through to Evangeline." said Batgirl.

"But how?" wondered Sweet Mayhem.

Then Lucas got an idea.

"Queen Watevra, can you turn into a megaphone?" he asked her.

"You know it." she replied, and she changed into a megaphone.

"Evangeline, listen it's Lucas." he called.

Sgt. Rexton saw them, and got angry.

"Get them!" she ordered her soldiers.

The others managed to fight off the soldiers, as Lucas kept talking.

"Listen, you're not a super soldier. You're Evangeline Brickowski, you're kind, sweet, compassionate, and optimistic. Please remember who you are."

When Evangeline heard that, something clicked in her mind. She remembered all that had happened to her in the last few years. Finding the Piece of Resistance, being the Special, meeting Lucas and all her friends, and what Vitruvia had told her.

"Never forget who you are."

"Evangeline?" asked Sgt. Rexton.

"No...this...this isn't right." said Evangeline, holding her head.

Sgt. Rexton could see that she was resisting the headband, so she took out her remote, and turned up the power. Electricity surged through Evangeline's body, sure it was painful, but she resisted it.

She and Sgt. Rexton began to fight, by punching and hitting each other. They fell down the temple, and continued to fight. After changing into a telescope, Queen Watevra saw the two fighting.

"Your girl is strong, but she needs help."

Suddenly, Lucas remembered the heart bomb, he had.

"Cover me, guys." he said, and he ran to the two.

Once he was close enough, he yelled, "Evangeline catch!" He threw the heart bomb to Evangeline, who caught it, and threw it to Sgt. Rexton.

"Bye-bye." the heart said, as it started ringing.

It exploded, causing everyone to fall back. The soldiers, now free of the controller of the mind control headbands, stopped what they were doing and looked around confused. Evangeline's friends, Sweet Mayhem, and Queen Watevra hurried to Evangeline.

Evangeline looked at the spot where Sgt. Rexton was, all that was left was Queen Watevra's crown. But despite her victory, she didn't feel good. Her head really hurt, she felt really nauseous and dizzy.

Then her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Lucas quickly kneeled down to her.

"Evangeline, are you okay?" he asked.

"I...think I just...need to...lie down..." she rasped, and the last then she saw were her friends faces as she blacked out.

**What you think of this alternate version, and if you really like it, I'll make it part of the original story. Plz review and no flames **


End file.
